


Sturm und Drang

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Геллерт ругается по-немецки, ненавидит правила и меняет мир под себя. Геллерт яростен и непредсказуем, Альбус заранее сочувствует тем, кто перейдет им с Геллертом дорогу. Геллерт — это буря, и натиск, и напор.





	Sturm und Drang

«Альбус, — голос у Гриндевальда уставший и обреченный, — вечно ты там, где быть не должен».  
Например, в мыслях Геллерта с тех самых летних месяцев девяносто девятого. Тогда Геллерт надеялся, что этот год станет для него новым началом, но он стал лишь концом чего-то большего, чем просто век. Крушением.  
Вечно ты там, где быть не должен, Альбус. Например, в его сердце.

Геллерт Гриндевальд красив как греческий бог или старинная античная статуя и совсем не похож на свою тетушку Батильду. У него светлые с золотистым отливом волосы, правильные черты лица и легкий акцент, а свое имя он произносит до странного мягко, на выдохе: «Хеллерт». Альбусу надолго запоминается это имя, а еще улыбка, промелькнувшая на бледном лице.  
Больше, пожалуй, лишь его смех: взрывной, заразительный, внезапный. Геллерт весь в этом смехе. Яркий, талантливый, похожий на стихийное бедствие.  
Об этом Альбус пока не знает. Только отвечает кивком на насмешливый полупоклон Гриндевальда.  
У Альбуса Дамблдора яркие голубые глаза, печальный взгляд и, кажется, начинающаяся близорукость. Он выглядит уставшим и потерянным, но на вопросы неугомонной тетушки Батильды отвечает спокойно и точно, разве только немного вяло.  
И Геллерт снисходит до просьбы тети «расшевелить молодого Дамблдора», в конце концов, ему жить здесь с ней ближайшие месяцы, пока он не раскопает что-то о прошлом братьев Певереллов. То, что Альбус оказывается эрудированным собеседником, становится приятным бонусом.  
Ночью, слишком жаркой для этой северной британской деревушки, Геллерту не спится, он хватает кусок пергамента и быстро черкает на нем формулу, а затем щелчком пальцев подзывает ухающего на шкафу филина.  
В ответ приходит пергамент с формулами и пометками, с двух сторон испещренный бисерным почерком. Геллерт улыбается и думает, что, пожалуй, времяпровождение в Годриковой Впадине будет чуть менее унылым, чем ему думалось.

Геллерт не сразу понимает, что привязался к Альбусу.  
Не сразу понимает, а принимает еще позже. «Это все лето, — говорит он себе. — Лето и жара, от которой кружит голову».  
У Альбуса Дамблдора рыже-каштановые кудри как у девчонки, шелковистые и длинные. Хочется зарыться пальцами.  
Альбус Дамблдор читает «Трансфигурацию Сегодня» и смотрит на Геллерта с восхищением. Геллерт Гриндевальд привык к таким взглядам, но в этот раз они отчего-то намного приятнее.  
Альбус краснеет, вспыхивая всем лицом, от каждого прикосновения, рассматривает Геллерта украдкой, думая, что тот не замечает, но Геллерт замечает, конечно.  
Альбус говорит: «Ты сделал ошибку в формуле трансфигурации вот здесь», и это оказывается правдой, а потом чертит такие нумерологические матрицы, о которых преподаватели Дурмстранга могли бы только мечтать.  
Геллерт впервые в жизни понимает, каково это, когда рядом с тобой кто-то равный.  
У Альбуса Дамблдора ямочки на щеках, которые особенно видны, если он улыбается. Гриндевальду хочется, чтобы Альбус улыбался ему, и если это лето опьяняет его, то Геллерт готов быть пьяным.

Геллерт верит в бессмертие больше, чем в смерть.  
По его мнению, если бы Смерть была сильнее, она не раздавала бы подарки.  
Для Геллерта бессмертие — это не Философский Камень и не крестражи, он брезгливо отбрасывает эти идеи. Для Геллерта бессмертие — это вечная жизнь в мыслях людей.  
Своими поступками, своими достижениями, своими идеями.  
Слава и бессмертие — единственные вещи, ради которых стоит сражаться.  
А еще единственно верный мировой порядок.  
«Как это чего я хочу?» — Геллерт смеется, его золотистые волосы переливаются в солнечном свете, и Альбус невольно засматривается. Белозубая улыбка, пронзительный взгляд и сосуды на шее, такие заметные на бледной коже, особенно когда он запрокидывает голову как сейчас. Такие заметные, что хочется коснуться.  
«Общего блага, разумеется». Гриндевальд смотрит снисходительно и покровительственно, и Дамблдору как и всегда становится не по себе. Его, лучшего выпускника Хогвартса за последние несколько сотен лет, заставляет чувствовать себя неловко этот немецкий мальчишка, вылетевший из Дурмстранга за злоупотребления Темными Искусствами.  
Немецкий мальчишка с взглядом таким, что невольно пересыхает горло.  
«Но чего ты хочешь сам для себя? — допытывается Альбус, и Геллерт перестает смеяться и отвечает неожиданно серьезно: — Бессмертия. Нового мира. Тебя».  
И земля уходит из-под ног.

«Моя сестра, — Альбус запинается, а потом через силу поднимает голову и смотрит на Геллерта с отчаянной решимостью, — она — обскур. Поэтому я говорил, что она тяжело больна. Поэтому искал лекарство. Я…»  
«Меня выгнали из Дурмстранга, потому что мои эксперименты стали слишком смелыми, — перебивает Геллерт. — И однажды, по глупой случайности, из-за идиотизма моего однокурсника, мой эксперимент повредил ему. Недостаточно, чтобы лишить меня палочки, но достаточно, чтобы выставить за дверь».  
Эти признания выглядят своеобразным бартером, и Альбус рассказывает, рассказывает историю целиком, не скрывая ни поступков маггловских детишек, ни заключения отца. «Чертовы магглы, — резко бросает Геллерт, по его лицу пробегает тень. — Поэтому мы не должны держаться в тени. Такие как мы, Альбус, должны менять мир, ради общего блага. Чтобы никто больше не поступил с детьми волшебников как с твоей сестрой».  
И слух Альбуса цепляется за это «мы», впервые проскользнувшее сегодня, на берегу озера в Годриковой Впадине. Это слово и пальцы Геллерта, сжимающие его плечо.

Альбус болезненно похож на Геллерта, только, может быть, более мягкий.  
«Мы решим все миром, — с какой-то детской наивностью говорит Альбус. — Так, чтобы никто не пострадал». Геллерт соглашается, хотя прекрасно знает, что ни одна революция не вершится в белых перчатках.  
Альбус живет в мире муравьев. Такие слабые, такие глупые в сравнении с его гениальностью. Альбус погряз как в паутине в этих его обязанностях, связанных с сестрой, братом, моральным долгом. Он в Годриковой Лощине всего полтора месяца, а уже изнывает, и это вовсе не от необычайно жаркого лета.  
Муравьи продолжают опутывать Альбуса своим муравьиным «должен», но Геллерт знает, у них с Альбусом впереди свершения куда более великие, чем все эти людишки могли бы себе представить.  
Геллерту не нужно спрашивать, чтобы знать, что Альбус хочет свободы. От опостылевших обязанностей, от столь непохожего на него брата, от всего, что так неуклонно тянет его назад, в трясину проблем, мешая идти к их общей цели.  
Геллерт давно разорвал свою паутину, сжег свой муравейник.

«Оставь моего брата в покое», — захлебываясь, кричит младший Дамблдор, и Геллерт досадливо морщится. Аберфорт совсем не похож на Альбуса. Еще Аберфорт плюется, когда вопит, и совершенно не умеет контролировать себя. «Ты думаешь, я не знаю, чего тебе от него нужно? Думаешь, не замечаю, как он бегает за тобой с щенячьими глазками, пока вы строите свои планы по покорению мира? Ты просто используешь его и выкинешь!» — Аберфорт отмахивается от увещевающего его брата, едва не заезжая тому в глаз. Альбус уговаривает Аберфорта вернуться в дом, его уши горят от стыда и злости. Откуда-то сверху, из окна второго этажа, из-за занавески выглядывает Ариана.  
«А ты не лучше! Точно такой же, самодовольный, а за ним таскаешься как привязанный! Мы с Арианой для тебя только обуза!»  
Геллерт прислоняется головой к каменной стене дома и усмехается. Мальчишка говорит это в запале, разумеется, но они действительно лишь обуза для Альбуса — многообещающего талантливого Альбуса.  
Его Альбуса.  
Сколько они могли бы добиться вместе, если бы не эта досадная преграда. Аберфорт хлопает дверью, старый дом сотрясается, а его топот на лестнице слышно даже в Лондоне. Альбус сбивчиво извиняется, а Геллерт собственнически притягивает его к себе и целует.  
Губы у Альбуса мягкие, он ошарашенно смотрит на Геллерта и дышит так, словно провел несколько квиддичных матчей подряд.  
А из окна, Геллерт точно знает, за ними следит яростным взглядом Аберфорт.

Геллерт никогда не произносит слово «любовь», потому что не понимает его смысл. Любовь — это для обычных людей, считает Геллерт, они с Альбусом — больше, чем просто люди. Геллерт просто решает в какой-то момент, что Альбус его, потому что так должно быть, и Дамблдор не протестует.  
Потому что Альбус, в отличие от Гриндевальда, понимает смысл этого слова.

«Вечно ты там, где быть не должен, Альбус, — недовольно произносит Геллерт, изящно запрыгивая на подоконник. — Ждал тебя полчаса у озера, а ты закопался в книгах и не ответил на письмо». Закатное солнце играет в его волосах. Геллерт ругается по-немецки, ненавидит правила и меняет мир под себя. Геллерт яростен и непредсказуем, Альбус заранее сочувствует тем, кто перейдет им с Геллертом дорогу.  
Геллерт — это буря, и натиск, и напор. Когда Альбус выкапывает из соседской библиотеки очередной потерянный в веках труд о Дарах Смерти, Геллерт смеется как сумасшедший и целует заляпанные чернилами пальцы Альбуса. Когда Геллерту надоедает спорить с Альбусом относительно способов достижения цели, он смеется и протягивает Альбусу лимонную дольку.  
Геллерта любят все, кроме, разве что, Аберфорта. Даже малышка Ариана улыбается ему, выглядывая между столбиков лестницы и, смущаясь, убегает обратно наверх, в свою комнату. Геллерту слишком легко дается это внушение любви к себе.  
Геллерту слишком легко далось внушение любви к себе Альбусу. Но Альбусу уже все равно, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока Геллерт так улыбается — только ему, сидит на его подоконнике, целует его, дергая на себя своим обычным собственническим жестом.  
Геллерт заражает своей уверенностью, своим пылом, своей идеей.  
Геллерт — это Sturm und Drang.

Позже никто не вспомнит, кто из них послал роковое заклятие в ту ночь. Не вспомнят и не захотят вспомнить.  
«Она никуда с вами не поедет! — кипятится Аберфорт, не замечая напуганной Арианы, взирающей на них с лестницы. — Вали отсюда, ясно? И его забери!»  
Это «его», обозначающее брата, Аберфорт выплевывает с такой ненавистью, что Альбус, только что такой счастливый, там, на берегу озера, счастливый и податливый под руками Геллерта, вздрагивает и растерянно смотрит на брата.  
«Что, не нравится быть пятым колесом, малыш? — насмешливо парирует Гриндевальд. — Осознай уже, что ты — лишь досадная помеха. Езжай в Хогвартс, превращай птиц в бокалы. Ты нам не нужен». Голос Геллерта непривычно холоден и презрителен: «Ты всего лишь стоишь на пути Альбуса, ты, ничтожество…» — дальнейшие события сливаются в одну череду.  
Мелькающие заклятия, Круциатус, перекошенные от ярости лица Геллерта и Аберфорта и Альбус, пытающийся встать между ними, защитить брата, который, разумеется, проигрывает. Ведь Геллерт — это Геллерт, блистательный и невероятный, а еще неожиданно беспощадный.  
Потом наступает тьма.

Альбус чувствует себя потерянным и мертвым, а Геллерт исчезает, будто признавая свою вину. Исчезает на сорок шесть лет, чтобы появиться посреди горящего Берлина со своим неизменным «вечно ты там, где быть не должен, Альбус» и палочкой из бузины в руках.  
И Альбуса вновь захватывает жаркое роковое лето в конце века, захватывает и влечет, возвращает вопросы.  
«Кто убил Ариану, Геллерт?»  
«Были ли среди твоих слов те, в которых не было лжи?»  
«Любил ли ты хоть одну секунду в своей жизни кого-то кроме себя?»  
Но между Альбусом и Геллертом мертвая девочка, седина в висках и растерзанная на части Европа.  
«Матери пугают твоим именем своих детей. Такого ли бессмертия ты хотел?»  
Альбус молча поднимает палочку.


End file.
